


Parásito

by Daisy_in_lazy_eyes



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, M/M, POV Uchiha Itachi, ShiIta, Short One Shot, Songfic, Suicide, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29270595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes/pseuds/Daisy_in_lazy_eyes
Summary: Guarda esas lágrimas, cariño. Este es el momento en el que te libero.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi & Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Kudos: 3





	Parásito

**Parásito**

**~ ShiIta ~**

**. . .**

_Uh, me haría feliz_

_Que mi cantar te haga sentir muy especial_

_Que mi cantar, te pueda dar placer_

_Y así juntos envejecer_

_Mas no pude hacerte feliz_

_Ya decidí partir._

[ Pxndx, _Nuestra aflicción_ ]

**. . .**

Luces pequeño y frágil, poderosamente vulnerable cuando estás enfermo. Las pestañas te rozan los pómulos calientes ante el paño que presiona tu frente, mientras yo te contemplo con adoración, preguntándome cómo alguien tan radiante como tú permite que un parásito consuma su luz poco a poco.

Yaces sobre la cama con esa expresión apacible, rendido, cansado, completamente entregado a tu breve momento de reposo, cual si fueses presa de un hechizo. El médico dijo que la fiebre se debe a una baja en tus defensas, así que te recetó un par de medicinas que, por cierto, están atiborrando el gran botiquín, junto a las otras tantas.

Hay suficientes para toda la semana. Quizá para el mes entero. No tienes que preocuparte.

Vuelvo a palpar tu rostro con el paño húmedo. Das un respingo cuando lo hundo sobre la punta de tu nariz, y una sonrisa turbulenta brota de mis labios. Eres brillante, más que cualquier cosa que haya conocido. Este lugar sería una cueva oscura sin ti, aunque todo sería mejor si decidieras irte.

Es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

Me he dedicado a pensar, durante mis días grises, en lo diferente que sería tu vida de no estar tendido en la cama justo ahora, con el calor de la fiebre y bajo mi cuidado. Seguramente trabajarías para un restaurante de renombre, en algún país muy lejos de aquí. Tal vez tendrías el tuyo propio y vivirías tus logros con una hermosa chica a tu lado, llena de vida, deslumbrante al igual que tú, alguien capaz de darte la familia que siempre imaginaste.

Después de todo, nunca te fue necesario apelar a la suerte. Basta con mirar tu sonrisa para que el mundo se dé cuenta de lo jodidamente especial que eres.

Sin embargo, permaneces atado a un parásito desde el accidente. ¿Por qué dejas que consuma tu luz tan rápido? ¿Por qué no solo renuncias a tu trabajo y te marchas de aquí? ¿Por qué sigues apareciendo tras esa puerta con tu preciosa sonrisa falsa, diciéndome que has tenido un excelente día?

Te dejas de lado incluso cuando estás en casa. Solo te preocupas por lo que ha sido de mí durante tu ausencia, sin importar el silencio que recibes a cambio, los monosílabos cortantes o las muecas que hago cuando me tomas del mentón para mirarme.

_«¿Cómo te fue hoy, comadreja? ¿Tomaste tus medicinas?»_

Tu sonrisa cansada hace temblar mi corazón, acumulando lágrimas que se esconden tras mis ojos vidriosos para que jamás las llegues a ver (somos expertos en eso, ¿verdad?).

Pero nunca te quejas.

Sigues el ritual y preparas la cena mientras comentas cosas graciosas sobre tus compañeros de trabajo (que si Kakashi derramó café sobre la camisa de Tenzo, que si el gato que Karin ocultó bajo su escritorio hizo añicos todos los expedientes del último mes). Luego vuelves conmigo e insistes en hacerme comer, sabiendo que no obtendrás una respuesta de mi voz, y que probablemente empujaré tu mano para que me dejes en paz. Es entonces cuando me verás hundirme en el sillón, clavando la mirada sobre una tele que ha mostrado el mismo canal desde las siete de la mañana, cuando sales del departamento para ir a trabajar.

A medida que tomo consciencia de cuán desgastado estás, más aumentan mis deseos de morir. Te consumes poco a poco, no importa cuánto me esfuerce por enviarte lejos. Y eso duele más que la sensación de vacío bajo mis caderas; más que cualquier jeringa, hinchazón o tumor que pueda soportar.

Hoy llegaste con ojeras pronunciadas, pequeñas enredaderas rojas en la esclerótica de tus ojos. Opacas eso con la sonrisa de siempre, pero los hombros caídos y la forma en la que te congelaste mientras picabas las verduras indicaron que algo no estaba bien. Respirabas erráticamente, tu espalda inflándose y contrayéndose decía a leguas que querías gritar.

_«Las cosas han estado tensas en la oficina. El jefe los regañó frente a todo el departamento por los expedientes perdidos. Dei estaba tan molesto cuando me lo contó que quise alentarlo a hacer explotar el auto de ese hijo de puta.»_

Sasori dijo eso durante su última visita. Bebía el té de limón que le ofrecí, intentando contener lo que en verdad quería preguntarme ( _“¿Cómo te sientes, Itachi?”_ ), con esa pequeña, sutil marca de lástima en su mirada.

No puedo decir que no sentiría lo mismo si estuviera en su lugar: lástima por los despojos de quien fuera su mejor amigo en la preparatoria; lástima por los sueños que la pareja de aquella criatura débil y miserable sacrificó para cuidarlo. Lástima porque su amor lo obliga a quedarse cuando fácilmente podría encontrar la felicidad con otra persona.

Quien sea.

Lo que yo te ofrezco no es suficiente.

—¿Por qué no solo te vas? — mi pregunta es más bien una súplica. Mi voz quebrada acaricia los pequeños rizos bajo el lóbulo de tu oreja, pero tú continúas sumido en tu letargo, tan cansado y enfermo que no eres capaz de escucharme.

De todas formas, ¿cuántas veces no te he pedido lo mismo?

_«¡¿Por qué no te largas de una vez?!»_

¿Cuántas veces no haces caso omiso?

Debiste irte desde el momento en que tomaste esa llamada. Yo debí morir junto a mi familia antes de llegar al hospital. Y tú no habrías enterrado tus sueños para mantener a un parásito que de todas formas está condenado a no volver a caminar. No tendrías que cargar con la vergüenza de cuidar a un...

¡La maldita trasfusión que terminó de joderme la vida!

_«¡No tenías que venir por mí! ¡No te quiero aquí!»_

Los ojos de la gente escupen lástima, morbo y repudio. En el hospital, en la calle, entre tus conocidos. Puedo entenderlos, voltear la cara y lidiar con eso, pero no puedo ver que me sonrías, fingiendo no darte cuenta. Pretendiendo que no te duele pasar por todo esto cuando antes teníamos el mundo a nuestros pies.

Todo lo que soñamos, los lugares a donde iríamos y las cosas que planeamos juntos se quedaron flotando en el “hubiera”, enterradas entre los dolores punzantes que me despiertan a media noche y te hacen saltar de la cama como un rayo, siempre alerta, a traer mi medicina o llamar al doctor si no encuentras cómo aminorar mi miseria.

(¿Alguna vez te detienes a pensar que debes cuidar tus horas de sueño si quieres conservar ese trabajo de mierda?).

_«¡No necesito nada de ti!»_

Es mentira. Necesito todo. Y eso es un hecho desde que te conocí. Necesito perderme en tus brazos mientras enrollas mi cabello entre tus dedos y susurras lo mucho que me amas. Necesito tu sonrisa, tu voz, la forma en la que cuentas algo sin aguantar la risa y el dulce sabor de los dangos que me preparas. Necesito tu luz, Shisui. Porque sin ti estoy perdido.

¿Pero cómo puedo dejar que te quedes si ni siquiera soy capaz de devolver ese amor?

Tú callas, sonríes, aguantas. Te olvidas de ti, y cuando estás tan tenso que tu cuerpo pide a gritos una vía de escape, simplemente te contienes. Me observas con el deseo desbordándose en tus ojos negros, acunas mi rostro, presionas tus labios contra los míos con la suavidad que le da un artista a su pieza más preciada. Y cuando estás a punto de perderte, yo te aparto, obligándote a descargar tus pulsiones tras la puerta del baño, en silencio.

Cariño, yo soy solo una droga que apagará tu flama si cruzas el límite.

Eso no va a pasar.

Me acerco todo lo que puedo al borde de la cama. Ojalá tuviera fuerzas para dejar esta silla y recostarme a tu lado un momento. Quiero recargar la cabeza en tu pecho, escuchar el bombardeo de tu corazón. Quiero fundirme en tu calor, pero no quiero despertarte, y lo único que puedo hacer es recargar mi cabeza a tu lado, contemplándote en silencio al igual que un fantasma.

—Te amo.

Te amo como un loco, Shisui. De verdad. Ojalá mi voz rasposa fuese lo suficientemente fuerte para llegar a tus oídos. Te amo tanto que mi corazón está a punto de colapsar.

Y si pudiera cambiar las cosas, yo cuidaría de tu fiebre. Caminaría a la cocina para prepararte sopa caliente, un té de manzanilla con tanta miel como te gusta. Te daría de comer con la cuchara y serías tú quien haría soniditos de avión. Reirías, me dirías que mañana entregarás tu renuncia y que comenzarás a buscar las mejores universidades para estudiar gastronomía. Pero yo continuaría con mis reclamos por haberte enfermado, hasta quedarnos dormidos, uno al lado del otro. Juntos.

En cambio, las lágrimas queman mis ojos. Mis susurros de amor se pierden entre las disculpas por todo lo que te hice pasar. Perdón por los desprecios, por mi rechazo, por las miradas ajenas y por todos los sueños que te arrebaté. Perdón por alimentarme de ti durante tantos años. Si logro compensarlo, todo esto quedará en el olvido y tú tendrás una oportunidad para rehacer tu vida.

—Duerme bien, Shisui —respiro un último beso sobre tus labios —. Siempre estuviste en todos mis sueños.

Todo se vuelve surreal a medida que me alejo de ti. La vida que alguna vez tuve está a millas de distancia, pero los recuerdos surgen con fulgor dentro de mi cabeza. Mientras me dirijo al elevador, pienso en la primera vez que te vi, durmiendo sobre un libro en la biblioteca de la escuela. Pienso en nuestra primera cita y cómo mi hermanito nos hizo mal tercio porque pensó que éramos amigos. Pienso en la ilusión de tus ojos cuando planeábamos nuestro futuro juntos (¿cómo en el mundo pudieron encontrarse dos personas cuyas metas encajaran perfectamente?). Pienso en que nuestro primer beso también fue nuestra primera vez, éramos tan inexpertos que terminamos amándonos entre moretones, jadeos y mordiscos.

Pienso en ti y en mí. En nosotros, pero principalmente en ti.

Lo siento mucho.

_«Voy a morir de todas formas, así que hazme un favor y márchate. No quiero que estés aquí cuando eso pase.»_

Aunque tú nunca obedeciste, siempre intenté que sucediera cuando no estabas. Me corté las muñecas, me dejé hundir en la bañera, tomé todas las píldoras del frasco con la esperanza de que eso fuera suficiente para liberarte al fin. Pero todas esas veces apareciste y decidiste que te esclavizarías por mí un poco más.

¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿No ves que te estoy matando?

El elevador abre sus puertas hacia la azotea del edificio, y me deslumbra la luz del atardecer. Los matices naranjas, púrpuras y rojizos del cielo poco a poco se irán consumiendo por un azul oscuro. Es hermoso. En otra vida, tú y yo estaríamos contemplándolo, con mi cabeza hundida en el hueco de tu cuello y tus dedos enroscando mi cabello.

Doy un respiro, guardando en mi memoria aquel sentimiento mientras hago girar las ruedas de mi silla hacia delante, despacio. Sin embargo, mi corazón se estremece a mitad del camino. Siento un pinchazo en el estómago, me estoy ahogando en el vacío.

—¡Itachi!

Por un pequeño instante, deseo volver sobre mis espaldas para verte una vez más. Así que me reprimo y doy un fuerte impulso a las ruedas, sellando este final. La brisa se lleva mis lágrimas y cala mis huesos frágiles. Quema como un infierno dejarte atrás, pero este parásito ya no puede seguir alimentándose de ti, Shisui. No más.

Guarda esas lágrimas, cariño. Este es el momento en el que te libero.

**Author's Note:**

> Este one-shot lo escribí el año pasado, pero decidí compartirlo por aquí. Si quieren leer más historias ShiIta, las iré subiendo por aquí, aunque también pueden encontrar mis historias en otras plataformas uwu.


End file.
